


An Autobot for the List

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: If he wasn’t an Autobot, Kaon was sure he would have figured out some way to add Pharma’s name to The List.





	An Autobot for the List

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 30, 2013 as “Drabble #43 - Tarn/Kaon.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 14, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

If he wasn’t an Autobot, Kaon was sure he would have figured out some way to add Pharma’s name to The List.

It was a petty thought, Kaon knew, but it was there all the same.

The electric chair gently stroked the back of Pet’s head as he sat and listened to Tarn bicker with the Delphi Autobot across the room. Kaon didn’t consider himself a jealous creature, but it was difficult to tolerate another so casual and comfortable around Tarn that he could engage in bickering banter. Pharma held no fear in his words, as if he knew that Tarn wouldn’t lay a finger on him no matter what was to leave his vocalizer. 

Kaon clenched his fist, halting the ministrations he had granted Pet. That was a privilege reserved for the Decepticon Justice Members. 

Or for Kaon when they were alone.

How Pharma had weaseled his way into Tarn’s good graces with a surgeon’s hands and transformation cogs alone was frustrating, and boggling to the mind. Pharma was the most miserable sort of Cybertronian. He was a traitor and held no loyalties to anyone, despite the logo on his chest. A back stabber, and an opportunist. A smooth talker with pretty acting skills, whose pride was in his hands and not his cause.

Again, Kaon regretted Pharma’s gumption to remain an Autobot even as he murdered his fellow soldiers. The Decepticons suited him far better.

And his name would look so lovely on Kaon’s List.

“Pharma!” Tarn cried across the room. But no sound of smack or hit followed. He never touched Pharma. He only raised his voice. Kaon couldn’t decide if he liked that Pharma could get that under Tarn’s plating. Tarn huffed, and regained his composure. “I’m expecting you to deliver on time. My patience is wearing thin, doctor.”

“If you had any patience, you wouldn’t be going through a cog a week!” Pharma mocked. Kaon heard the derision and misplaced superiority in his voice. “Believe it or not, even if I murdered every last one of my patients, you still wouldn’t have what you just asked for! There aren’t that many cybertronians on Delphi!”

“Pharma,” Tarn growled.

“Tarn,” Pharma said, his voice drawing a spark of aggravated electricity from the tips of Kaon’s Tesla Coils. Pharma continued, “As a Doctor, I’m advising you to lay off the transforming a bit and give those cogs a rest. As your body parts dealer, I’m advising the same because at the rate you’re going, the next parts you get I’ll have ripped straight out from your own men!”

“Leave,” Tarn said. “Just, get out.”

“Fine, I spoke my peace,” Pharma said. “And you’re not getting another transformation cog for at least two days. My patients are too healthy to stage anything right now.”

Kaon heard an engine rev as the Autobot Jet excused himself from their home. Flying back to his Delphi hideaway that the DJD protected due to Tarn’s need. 

The electric chair returned to his gentle petting as Tarn walked up behind him, the heavy footsteps hard. The frustration was in his pace, and it weighed the Six-Phaser down. Kaon held a hand out and stroked the side of his leader’s waist when he came to a halt alongside him. The metal plating was warm from his righteous anger at the worthless Delphi Doctor.

Tarn grunted, “One of these days, that mech’ll defect properly and his name is going straight on our List. I swear it.”

Kaon smiled, and dropped his fingers down his leader’s side until they rested on his thigh. He raised it again, and continued the petting. Tarn didn’t mean what he said, his List Keeper knew that much. Under the frustration, and the whispered threats, Tarn did have a soft spot for Pharma. If he hadn’t, Kaon would never find himself so jealous. No, Tarn had said that for Kaon’s benefit. Pharma may have provided something physical.

But Tarn was on Kaon’s wavelength.


End file.
